Where the Wind Blows Rewrite
by The-Chirping-Cat
Summary: In a world where beings known as Spirits exist, a Chaos Festival is about to begin, just four decades from the last one! But strange things have been happening in this world; the Seasons are going haywire, the Chaos Spirits are swarming, and one wind Spirit soon finds himself stuck in the middle of a hurricane that would change his life forever... Spirit!Sonic AU. Beta by ThinMintE
1. Prologue

**OK! This is a rewrite! The first attempt turned out badly, so here's a fresh new start! Thank you to ThinMintE for being a beta to this story! Well, hope this is more enjoyable (and more understandable) than the first attempt!**

* * *

Prologue

_Everything is alive. From the living beings that inhabit our planet to even the rocks, the mountains, the wind, the sky, the waters and the ice, everything has a breath of life._

_The living beings all flourish with life, growing and growing. Their Life Energy flows within, through the red blood that flows within their veins, the heart that beats and feels, the mind full of thoughts, and in their very nature to live._

_The earth, the sky, and all the other elements are just as alive. Their energy may be of a different nature, of the planet, of the Gaia, but they are just as alive as the living beings. The movement of the earth below, the whisper of the wind, the flow of the water as it moves from high to low, from spring to sea, the fire that burns and flickers, and even the ice that is so cold._

_And together, they make up the planet. One giant living organism full of energy, of Life and Gaia Energies._

_Yet, there is another Energy the two shared… It is a catalyst, the spark of change that creates what would be seen as miracles to mere mortals, or catastrophic disasters. As such, Chaos is quite a fitting name for such kind of Energy…_

_And it is through Chaos…_

* * *

The wind is unusually strong today.

It is an observation made by every inhabitant in Mystic Forest. Most of the birds are quick to huddle in their nests, waiting out the gale, while some daring avians take to the sky, riding the strong currents with extreme shows of aerobatics. Their feathers scatter in the wind, swirl around and around before something happens.

The wind carries Gaia Energy. It is through that energy that the wind moves, able to conjure up forces as strong as a hurricane or as faint as the mere breath of air being breathed out. Alone, it is nothing but wind.

But when a little Chaos is added…

* * *

_…Beings called Spirits are born._

* * *

Impossibly green eyes blink open. They stare up at the endless blue sky, a color reflected in the deep blue fur. The shed feathers of the avians brush against the soft pelt, forming a cloak of sorts. They rustle, catching the wind as it breezes by.

And the Spirit smiles, the first breath of life flickering in those green, green eyes. Knowledge is gifted as instincts, and with that first breath, the Spirit laughs, rising to join the avians in the never-ending chase of the wind.

* * *

_That was my beginning you just saw. Blessed by Chaos, I was born, with the wind as my eternal companion, its whispers in my ears and its restlessness in my bones. The wind is I and I am the wind, one and the same both of us are. It is the start of my life._

_But it is not the start of the story I will tell you._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Everything has a beginning and an ending, and the same goes for this story I am about to tell you. _

_It is less of a story and more of a biography of several people, but that is too boring, so take it as a story. It sounds enough like one._

_But if I start from the very beginning, it will take much too long to get to the ending! And that is not the way I tell stories. _

_No, rather than the beginning, I will start from the middle, from the moment that will be the catalyst to the future of this story. I guess that counts as a beginning in its own way, no?_

_Anyways, the story began on one cold winter._

* * *

_It was December in my home, Mystic Forest. And while this month is usually when Winter's reign is at its peak, the Season had brought another month of the coldest chill possible, rivalling even last year. Just like he had for the recent decades before._

It is unusual,_ the other Spirits told me four decades ago as they shivered and trembled from Winter's icy aura. _Winter was not this freezing before, but lately, all the Seasons have been extreme. Spring has brought more life than needed, Summer's heat has rivalled even the most arid deserts, Autumn's chill spreads fast and last long, and Winter's ice remains even after Spring's arrival. Why is this happening?

_I did not know the answer, since I was only born four decades ago, during the Seasons' Upheaval, as the other Spirits had taken to calling it. I had no experience to compare to. To me, the Seasons had always been that way._

_But even so, I must agree. That year's winter was certainly the coldest ever. And despite being a wind Spirit, I still felt the chill inside me._

_That day, I remember I was sitting on a branch, staring up at the sky and watching the other wind Spirits flying by. A part of me wanted to join them, to leave my home and explore the world like I did two decades ago. But… There was a feeling inside of me, one that urged me to stay, so that I may brace myself, no matter how laughable that concept is to a wind Spirit like myself. _

_If I had to explain it, it was like seeing the very faint edges of a brewing storm starting to form. You could sense that a storm was coming, but you couldn't see it clearly. You just knew it was there, and that had me on edge._

_Little did I know, that it was in the form of a friend that the storm approached me that day._

* * *

_"__Northern Wind," _a voice that sounds like the rumble of a moving mountain calls out. It is a familiar voice, one that has the addressed Spirit grinning as he looks down from his branch perch. And there, standing under the tree, with that no-nonsense frown and serious violet eyes set in a stern face as if carved from the mountain he hails from, is one of his friends.

A fellow Spirit, but of a mountain, as seen by the earthy red of his fur in comparison to the sky blue of the wind Spirit's.

_"__Now, now, what is with the formality?" _the wind Spirit asks, with a voice light and airy like playful breezes and glimmering emerald eyes. _"Even after knowing me for three decades, you still cannot call me by my name, Knuckles?"_

The mountain Spirit rolls his eyes, a touch of a smile at the corner of his lips softening his stone-stern expression. It is just like the nature of the wind to erode even the mountains. _"I suppose so, Sonic, even though this is a business visit."_

_"__Business visit? Since when have you visited me for anything other than business?" _Sonic asks teasingly as he slides off the branch, coming to a floating stop just above the thick carpet of snow. _"Well, even if this is a business call…mind joining me and the kit?"_

_"__Your kitsune charge, right?" _Knuckles says, more of a statement than a true question as the two Spirits head off deeper into the winter-clad forest. Sonic remains in the air, as it is not in his nature to touch the ground, while Knuckles is the opposite, forever anchored to the earth. _"How is he?"_

_"__He is doing quite well," _Sonic answers with a smile. _"He is learning more fire magic these days, though it is understandable, considering how cold this year's winter is. Any idea what has Winter so frigid and cold?"_

Knuckles shakes his head in reply. _"I have not seen him at all for these past winters. In fact, I have not seen him, or any other Seasons or Mother Nature for that matter, since the last Chaos Festival…"_

_"__Now that is strange. When was the last Chaos Festival anyway?"_

_"__Five decades ago." _Knuckles frowns down at the snow-covered floor. _"In fact…the Seasons' Upheaval, the last Chaos Festival, they all happened at the same time. It is a strange coincidence."_

Sonic hums lightly. With a seemingly-nonchalant air, he comments, _"A coincidence? Rather…I would say those two events are connected."_

_"__And that does not make any sense," _Knuckles growls. _"The last Chaos Festival was successful. There had not been anything that would prompt such behavior from the Seasons. Mother Nature would know, but she has also disappeared. I can only hope that the coming Chaos Festival will draw them out."_

Sonic nearly pauses in place at that, a slight hitch in his flight that is quickly covered up as he turns to Knuckles. _"Coming Chaos Festival?"_

_"__That is the reason behind my visit," _Knuckles says with a nod. _"The next Chaos Festival. It will be held within three months' time, on the cusp of the spring equinox when the full moon is at its zenith."_

_"__I see…" _Sonic closes his eyes briefly, hiding the flash of wariness before Knuckles could see it. Once he settles down, he asks another question, one that rings through him like an ominous wind. _"And where will it be held?"_

_"__Emerald Bay."_

* * *

_Perhaps it was then that I saw a faint image of the storm that came with Knuckles._

_Back then, there was something about Emerald Bay that left me wary, completely on edge. Despite the fame of that sacred area, known as the birthplace of the Master Emerald, I could never make myself go there. Something…something about that place just felt…too much, I suppose._

_It was not an impending sense of doom or anything of that nature. No, rather, it was the north to my magnet. It drew me, so strongly that it…_

_It scared me._

_Everything about that place felt like a trap, as if, as soon as I gave in, I would never be able to leave. And to a wind Spirit, there was nothing worse than being tied down, being completely restricted, having their freedom taken away._

_So when Knuckles told me that the Chaos Festival would be held at Emerald Bay, it was with a sense of trepidation and anxiety-ridden fear that I was left with._

* * *

_"__Is there any chance that I might, perhaps…pass over the event?" _Sonic asks, to which Knuckles stares at the wind Spirit incredulously.

_"__Passing over a Chaos Festival?! What madness ails you?! It is already a marvel at having two Chaos Festivals so close to each other for what may be the first time in history, and you simply wish not to go?" _Knuckles asks, almost demands really, in return.

_"__Well, it is not a requirement for Spirits to attend, is it?" _Sonic huffs in return, the resulting breeze from his words shaking the nearby branches. _"I simply do not wish to attend."_

_"__That is not a reason, and both of us know it," _Knuckles points out, standing firm even against the wind Spirit's words, for while the wind may erode, it can never blow down a mountain. _"Sonic, tell me the truth. Just for what Chaos' forsaken reason do you not want to attend?"_

_"…__You will not believe me, even if I tell you," _Sonic whispers, quieter than the sound of wind through grass.

* * *

_Now looking back, I wonder what would have happened if I told Knuckles… Would I still go to the Festival? Would the future I know still take place?_

_Ah, who knows? It is not in my nature to dwell too long on what ifs._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_As I said, I was born four decades ago._

_You have already seen it; Spirits are born, but not in the way mortals are. When an object or an element of nature gains enough Chaos Energy, it combines with the other energy – Life, if the object is a living being like a plant or an animal, or Gaia, if the object is of the earth, or elements such as fire, water, wind and ice. And from those two energies mixing together, a Spirit is born._

_When I was first born, I was an aimless drifter, content to roam around, never staying in one place for too long. I met other Spirits in my journeys, made some friends, and if I felt like it, I would drop by for a visit, but never stayed around. Such is the nature of the wind, always on the move._

_It all came to an end two decades later, when I first met the small kitsune that I would soon grew to see as kin._

* * *

_"__Almost…"_

The two-tailed kitsune crouches down, blue eyes concentrating on the small golden fire flickering in between his paws. It dances merrily, growing slowly and erratically.

The warm glow lights up the surroundings, revealing the large tree roots that form a small den-like hollow in which the kitsune is practicing his fire magic. And floating around him are several more flames. The one between his paws is the tenth foxfire the kitsune is creating, and the strain is showing as the other flames sometimes dim or brighten too much.

Then, just as the tenth flame grows to the same size as the other, the kit's large ears twitch, catching a familiar whistle-like quality that heralds a wind Spirit's presence. _"Brother!" _the kit yelps, leaping out of the hollow with the ten foxfires trailing behind. A joyful laugh escapes him as he pounces on the wind Spirit, paws transitioning into hands that embrace the other.

_"__Kit," _Sonic laughs, returning the embrace. _"I see you have been busy," _he comments upon noticing the foxfires. _"Ten already? Quite impressive."_

_"__Yes! I have been practicing all day, and I even caught lunch all by myself!" _the kit boasts proudly, puffing out his fluffy neck fur. He combines the foxfires into a single more manageable flame and darts back inside the den to bring out a large hare.

_"__A very good catch," _the other Spirit speaks up, drawing the kit's attention to the mountain Spirit leaning over to inspect the prey. _"Hares are swift and alert. It takes a cunning mind to outsmart them."_

The kit couldn't be more honored. Those words, while stated as a fact, are also a compliment, one that the kitsune takes pride in. _"Thank you, Knuckles!" _he beams, tucking his hands inside the kimono that his species tend to wear. _"So, excuse me if this sounds rude, but what brings you here?"_

_"__A Chaos Festival is to be held in three months, at Emerald Bay," _Knuckles replies. The glance he shoots at Sonic doesn't go unnoticed by the kit. _"It may not be mandatory for you to come, but it is _highly advised _you do so."_

A frown is etched on Sonic's face, and that openly perturbed expression sets the kit on edge. Knuckles seems to have noticed the rise in tension between the two Spirits, but he says not a word to point it out. He instead continues, _"It has been four decades since the last one. This is the first time in known history of two Chaos Festivals being so close to one another, and one where it also coincides with the Seasons' Upheaval. It is without doubt that this Festival will be something special."_

_"__Forgive me, but I must ask. Just what makes this event so special?" _the kitsune asks, his twin-tails twitching in curiosity. Despite his two tails, he is still a young Spirit, having never even seen his first Chaos Festival.

_"__Let me explain-"_

* * *

_Cut!_

_Alright, since Knuckles' explanation had been rather bland, full of history and previous Festival records that are essentially the same, I will do the honors of making it shorter and easier to listen to without getting bored halfway._

_The planet is full of Chaos Energy. It is everywhere, and is known as Chaos Fields. Like how Gaia Energy is seen in leylines or dragon veins, Chaos Fields are how the energy flows through the planet. Once in a while, without a set timetable, a Festival would be held in order to rejuvenate the Chaos Fields, bringing forth a more refreshing era, so to speak._

_The Festival is when the Master Emerald, an ancient relic of Chaos, is brought out to an area full of, you guessed it, Chaos Energy. A ritual is then performed by the shaman overseeing the Emerald. The Chaos Energy of the area is absorbed, and the God Chaos, protector of the Master Emerald, will emerge to complete the Festival, releasing the infinite energy of the Master Emerald into the planet._

_Basically, it is akin to a gardener providing nutrients to the soil so that plants may grow and flourish._

_Now, what makes it a Festival is the way many Spirits attend the event. The Chaos Energy being released is said to be quite an experience to witness, and many vie for the chance. In a way, it is understandable why Knuckles is shocked that I am reluctant to attend. Why would I give up a chance to experience what would be my first Chaos Festival?_

_Anyway, exposition is over! Back to the story at hand!_

* * *

_"…__And that is a Chaos Festival."_

Sonic blinks, his mind coming back to reality once the background noise of Knuckles' frankly boring explanation is over. While the wind Spirit knows just how important history is to the mountain, it doesn't mean everyone else shares the same feelings. In addition…is it really necessary to recite the records of every previous Chaos Festival, when there isn't much difference between each one?

It goes just to show how repetitive the records are when even Sonic can remember them.

_"__I see…" _the kitsune kit speaks up, an ear cocked in contemplation. _"In shorter words, it is basically a Spirit's version of a mortal's festival."_

Knuckles looks as if he swallowed a lemon, but he bites back his initial protest that a Chaos Festival is _certainly _more than just 'a Spirit's version of a mortal's festival'. _"That is why, even though it is not mandatory, it is still strongly suggested that you attend. In addition, Chaos Festivals are not based on a regular schedule. It might even be several lifetimes before another occurs. This generation is lucky that two Festivals are taking place so close to one another."_

_"__We know, Knuckles," _Sonic sighs exasperatedly. _"We have heard you say it several times already within the course of the day. But my stance still remains unchanged; I would prefer not to go."_

_"__But what about the kit?"_

If a wind could stop moving. But Sonic does a rather good impression of the oxymoron. With a deer in the headlights expression, he turns to see a smug grin on the mountain Spirit's face. He wouldn't dare-!

Big blue eyes look up at Sonic. The worst thing about it is that the kit also has an accepting look in his gaze, like he would ignore his own wants to go and accept Sonic's decision not to go if the wind Spirit just insisted strongly on it.

The kit doesn't even need to ask; Sonic is already defeated by then.

* * *

_Seriously, it is so unfair! Knuckles knows I cannot refuse the kit anything, as long as it is not a dangerous situation. And despite all my misgivings, Emerald Bay is not a dangerous place. It is only I who have that strange problem with the place in question._

_…__Either way, I was left conflicted. On one hand, a part of me wanted to get this over with, like the mortal's saying of ripping off a bandage. But another part of me remained hesitant. A heavy feeling weighed on my chest and in the pit of my stomach, telling me that I should just refuse, that I should just flee._

_To be or not to be. To fight or to take flight._

_In one alternative time, I might have chosen to take flight. And if I did, I would have been left wondering, contemplating the 'what ifs'. And that is just not the way I do things._

_So, I chose to fight._

_And somewhere in my peripheral vision, the storm appeared once more. _

_Only this time, it didn't move away._


	4. Chapter 3

**OK, since this has been approved by ThinMintE, I might as well post it before I forget to do it after my break from the Sonic fandom. So here you have it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Now, the Spirits had their own agendas and businesses to attend to concerning the Chaos Festival. As the three months passed by, more and more Spirits were starting to gather to Emerald Bay, slowly but surely. Winter gave way to Spring, and despite the ice, frost and snow still stubbornly clinging onto the earth, tender green shoots were already sprouting right through. It gave a strange juxtaposition of Winter and Spring happening at the same time, truly a sign of the Seasons' Upheaval. Perhaps the coming Chaos Festival would solve this for good, as long as the Seasons showed up._

_Either way, even as the Spirits began moving, a strange breeze was also beginning to brew among the mortals…_

* * *

The little town of Aspen Creek (a very on-point name derived from the grove of aspen trees winding through the town like a creek) is one of the few places more unique than others. For one, it is a little settlement built the closest to the forbidden Mystic Forest and the furthest away from the capital, Station Square. For another, it is one of, if not, the only town where mobians live amongst humans.

Though it is not a perfect co-existence…

* * *

_A little explanation, because despite Spirits avoiding the business of mortals, it is hard to turn a blind eye when we are still living on the same plane of existence. Also, the more mischievous Spirits do love to gossip. News of mortals are just as talked of as other news. _

_So, this is what I know of the tense relations between the mortals._

_Humans and mobians, despite coming into being at around the same point of time, had never been friendly to each other. There had been skirmishes and even all-out wars between the two species. _

_It was only recently that a truce was made, the type where they left each other alone (to the point where the humans stuck solely to the west side of the mountain range that divided the continent in half, and the mobians to the east side). Trade between the two was very rare and even rarer was travel between the two respective lands._

_So, it is not an understatement when I say that the majority of the two species had never seen eye-to-eye. It was easy to see, especially in places like Aspen Creek._

_Now, you would probably ask, why not leave? Why not return to the other side of the mountain range to their mobian lands?_

_It is because, as said, travel between the two lands was as rare as a blue moon. The reason being was not only the treaty, but the journey itself. Crossing the mountain range is a treacherous task, not something mobians who had been living in a community where their very species was treated coldly had the heart (or courage, or supplies, or anything really) to do._

_If left alone, humans and mobians would have continued this cold treatment of each other for a few more years or so, never bothering to think much about reconciliation. _

_But that was about to change…with a single letter from Station Square._

* * *

"Hello there Chris!" the town's guard greets as he spots the familiar young messenger come running. "What's the occasion?"

"Hello there, Mr. Steward," the messenger, Christopher 'Chris' Thorndyke, greets back with a smile that is as quick to vanish as it appeared. "A delivery, from the king himself."

Mr. Steward's eyes widen at the reply, even as Chris quickly excuses himself and continue running straight towards the house/office of Aspen Creek's mayor. The brown-haired messenger barely has the time to return greetings from familiar faces, both mobians and humans alike, before he is finally knocking on the door of his destination.

A few seconds pass by before the wooden door swings open and a stern-faced man comes into view. "Thorndyke," the man greets with a nod. "What business do you have with me?"

As straightforward and blunt as always, is the mayor of Aspen Creek, Mr. Stone. In other situations, Chris would perhaps try to loosen up the atmosphere with some friendly chatter, but the weight of the letter in his carrier bag is like a stone in his stomach. Swallowing, he reaches in and pulls out the aforementioned letter. "A letter, from the king…" he replies, even as Mr. Stone takes the letter and flips it over.

Sharp steel-blue eyes flash in a grim light when they notice the seal used to stamp the envelope shut. It has a similarity to the royal seal, but there are…additional details that denote it having a second sender, one just as important as the king himself. In between the two eagles that frame the seal, rather than a crown, there is an egg…one with a familiar symbol. "This letter…did they tell you who else it is from?" Mr. Stone asks, as calm as he could without pointing accusingly at the seal.

"…No, but I can guess," Chris admits, eyeing the seal with trepidation. "They want you to read it and send an immediate reply, Mr. Stone. The other towns have to do the same."

"Other towns?" _'Just what is this letter about?!'_

"Yeah. Other messengers have been sent everywhere…including the mobian lands."

Mr. Stone inwardly curses at that. _'Even the mobians have been given this letter… Just what is that madman planning?! And why for kingdom's sake did the king even AGREED to this?!' _Impatient with simmering anger and anxiety, Mr. Stone breaks the seal and takes out the letter. Like royalty, only the best parchment is used; as pure white as it can get and fairly thick, with a faint scent of lilac. But the extravagance of the letter deters not, and Mr. Stone silently reads the letter's content.

'Dear Mr. Stone of Aspen Creek,

This is a letter from both your king and the esteemed Doctor Eggman. The good doctor would like to invite you and everyone living in your village to an event taking place at Emerald Bay. We have high hopes that you will be able to attend. Escorts and transportation will be provided, so have no worries! The details are listed below. We hope to see you at the event.

Venue: The Royal Villa, Emerald Bay  
*Note: Accommodations will be provided and there is no need to bring anything.  
Date: March 19, XXXX  
*The event will be held on March 20 at night, but please arrive a day early.

With regards,  
King Michael Renacido, Doctor Eggman'

A silence reigns for a brief moment before Mr. Stone's hands unclench their tight grip from the letter. Chris fidgets in his spot as he watches the stormy expression on the man's face. He dares not say anything, not wanting to break whatever fragile control Mr. Stone has, but he really needs to get back to his job. There are still several letters needed to be delivered, not all of them the same letter either (just because there is an important message to deliver, it doesn't mean his usual deliveries of more ordinary mail is halted). "Mr. Stone…?"

"Just give me a few minutes, Thorndyke, and I will have the letters ready."

"Letters, sir?"

"I will have another letter for you to deliver."

* * *

_So yes. On that spring-winter day, the letter arrived at Aspen Creek, and every other settlement on the entire continent. It called for them to head over to Emerald Bay, on the same day as the Chaos Festival was to begin. Despite such coincidence, as said, we Spirits do not bother with the mortals' lives. What they do is their business, unless of course, they involve themselves with the Spirits. But otherwise, beyond the gossips and somewhat occasional passing notice, Spirits do not usually care about what mortals do._

_Was that a mistake, now that I looked back at it? Should we have done something back then?_

_Either way, it was too late. The fate's wheel had been turned. And it was all just a downhill journey from there on._

* * *

Inside his office, Mr. Stone's frown looks as if it was carved deeply into his face as he stares at the king's letter set out before him. He read through the words over and over, making sure he has not left any details out, but even after the fifth time, he still isn't satisfied.

_'Why is the king doing this? And the madman as well... Just what kind of event is it in the first place, and why wasn't it mentioned in the letter?' _There are so many questions whirling through Mr. Stone's head. Just like any other person who is given such a vague letter, he is suspicious of the event.

The king (and the madman) suddenly just up and tell him (and every other village as well, going by Chris' words) to come to Emerald Bay (_'and without protest at that...even if it was just implied'_) within two months, without even telling them just what kind of event it is or the reason behind the summoning. It is all too suspicious, and that is still an understatement, considering the fact that the 'good' doctor has a hand in it as well.

His jaw clenches tighter as he reaches into his drawer for another piece of parchment and a quill loaded with ink. It is time to find out the answer from the source itself...or as close to the source as he can get.

'Dear Topaz,

I'm sure you have already heard the news, seeing as you are one of the palace's guards. I wish I have the time (and the mood) for pleasantries, but this is serious. What is going on? Why the event at Emerald Bay? Why are we needed at the event? And what in the world possessed the king to actually cooperate with that madman? And why are the mobians included as well?

With regards,  
Mr. Stone'

Once this letter and the other detailing his acceptance of the invitation to the event have been placed in their envelopes and sealed appropriately, he calls for Chris. "This is the letter to the king, with my reply," he tells the young messenger as he shows him the more pristine envelope. "And the other here is for a friend of mine. She is inside the palace as well."

Chris takes the two envelopes and places them inside his bag. "Who is this person, sir?"

"The Commander of the king, Miss Topaz."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! After nearly five months, I am back to this fandom.**

**Though it will only last for two months or so before I leave again. So, to make up for lost time, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Mr. Stone (and many of the others who had received the very same letter) was right to be suspicious about the invitation. Just what was the mortals' kings and queens thinking? Well, I was not there to witness what happened there myself, but afterwards, I was informed of the situation. So, as I myself would only be able to give you a second-hand account, I will let the story tell itself…mostly. You cannot stop me from interjecting when I see the opportunity!_

_Ahem._

_Well, after the letters had been delivered across the entire continent – yes, even among mobians, much to their surprise – Station Square, the capital of the humans and the residence of their singular king, started to become ever more active. Preparations were underway for the trip to Emerald Bay, both the normal…_

* * *

"Has the villas been prepared for the guests?! The rooms all cleaned, the space plentiful enough to host the entire kingdom?!"

A servant jumps at the harsh barking words of her mistress. She immediately straightens up and quickly replies, lest her mistress loses her already-stretched-thin patience. "Yes mistress! The living accommodations are all finished!"

"What about the food? For both the transport animals and our guests?"

"The stables are almost finished!" a stable hand interjects quickly while the servant flounders for an answer. "And the chefs have already left for the villa, so I am sure they are doing their best to prepare the mobians' cuisine and our own!"

"Good," the stern woman nods. A servant runs pass her, carrying a bundle of fabric, only to stop short when the mistress' eyes flash and she reaches out with a hand as fast as a striking snake. "Wait! What is this?!" she asks in indignation when she unravels the fabric. It is a nice ruby color, something that is rather expensive-looking as well.

"What is this?!" the mistress asks again, pointing a well-manicured finger at the tiniest stain spot at the corner of the fabric, one that would go unnoticed even by second look, though apparently not by the mistress' hawk-keen eyes. "No, no, this will NOT do! Get a new one! This will be a most momentous event! Everyone, everyone, from the entire continent will be present! Everything must be perfect!"

"Y-Y-Yes!" the servant squeaks, quickly scurrying away, having enough experience to know that she should not linger if she does not want to bear the full wrath of the very-stressed mistress coming down on her. Nearby servants and butlers are also quick to make their escape.

Such is an average day at the castle when an event is about to be held.

* * *

_…and not so normal._

* * *

While the floors above are full of activity from the servants under the reign of a terrifying mistress, the basement below, going mostly unseen and unnoticed by the rest, also has an activity taking place…though it is not as simple as carrying plates and washing clothes.

The shadows inside the floor seem to swirl menacingly while a rotund figure is hunched over a table, his abnormally-tall height forcing him to do so. A single light shines harshly, a flame that seems enhanced to the point of being electric-bright. And on the table, several papers are scattered, full of strange scribbles that appear more like chicken scratch than normal handwriting and recognizable words.

"Hmm, yes, just needs a little adjustment there…" the man mutters, stroking his bushy ink-stained mustache as he corrects a corner of what appears to be a pentagram in shape, though the symbols inside are, as said before, unrecognizable chicken scratch. "The power source…of course, it will be Chaos Energy! Hmm…the latent Gaia Energy inside the rocks is not enough to be used, and if left unchecked, it will just hinder the power flow. But if I remove it entirely, the golems will be useless!"

A paper, stacked on top of a rather unstable-looking pile, slips, almost casually, if it is not for a shadowy hand merging out of the wall and providing the push. It covers a part of the pentagram, and the man's eyes flash behind his dark glasses. Excited by his sudden bolt of realization, he doesn't notice the hand, retreating as its mission is complete. "Yes! Of course! If I simply cycle the Gaia Energy away from the Chaos Energy, separate it, then problem solved! I am such a genius!"

With a few more changes, the man is done with his pentagram. He straightens up, his back faintly cracking and popping as he does so. "This must be my best work yet!" he exclaims to himself proudly, holding up the paper. It is rectangular in shape, like a long slip, with the pentagram of chicken scratch drawn on it in a strange black ink that seems to glimmer when held up to the light in one way.

He turns around, heading over to the far corner of the basement where a strange pile of rocks is placed. Under his breath, he murmurs something that sounds vaguely like an incantation as he slaps the paper slip on the topmost rock. In a language not his own, he chants, his tone a mixture of grimness and barely-restrained victory. **"Rock and stone, once motionless. Chaos breathes, you, no longer lifeless. Servant of your master, Doctor Ivo Kintobor Eggman. Rise and obey, a golem that never decays!"**

The paper slips glows faintly, and the rocks begin to tremble. Before his gleeful eyes, they start to move, assembling themselves into a humanoid shape. Arms and legs of stone grow out, its torso taking shape, and glowing red eyes appearing on the rock that is its head. From those eyes, lines of red light flow outwards, seeping into every crevice on the entire form like blood veins, before returning to the middle of its chest where the slip is now stuck. Those red lines blend into the pentagram that is now glowing red as well, and the golem is complete…

"Ohohohohoho!" the man, Doctor Eggman, laughs triumphantly. "With more of these paper slips, I will soon have an army of golems at my command! No one will be able to stop me, not even those pesky Spirits!" He turns away from his successful golem and eyes the calendar on the wall gleefully. Two dates, March 19 and March 20, are circled boldly. "Only just a month left…and soon, the Chaos Festival will begin! I will have those Chaos Emeralds, and even the Master Emerald! With the infinite power of those emeralds, I will be invincible!"

Victory seems nigh to the power-hungry man, and in his jubilance, he never noticed a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows, amused at the foolish mortal so easily manipulated, or a shadowy form separating from the dark shades of the basement and taking its leave.

* * *

_Alright, 'not so normal' is an understatement to what was happening there!_

_That man you saw was Doctor Eggman. A rather strange name for sure. I am aware of mortals being rather sensitive when it comes to their names, especially those that sound derogatory. So why pick a name that makes it such an easy target for such negative attention?! Even among mortals, Eggman is quite the eccentric (and by eccentric, I mean mad) fellow._

_And as you can see, he was already hatching his schemes. For some reason that I am not made aware of, this mortal is very fixative on the prospect of dominating the continent (in his monologues, he mentioned the entire planet, but why say that when he couldn't even conquer a single settlement on the continent?). He found out about Spirits and the Energies that are the living skeleton of our planet, and proceeded to use it to his advantage._

_However, like you, I too have noticed this 'shadowy form' that seems to be, as implied, manipulating Eggman. I have…no idea who this person is. Even after everything had happened, I never knew there was this shadowy being that is behind Eggman. An unseen puppeteer. He might be a Spirit, as they are the only ones capable of such feats. But why? Why bother with mortals and their business, to the point of manipulating them?_

_Also, I must wonder. Why did Eggman invite the mortals to the Chaos Festival in the guise of inviting them to an event? What would that serve? And also, as Mr. Stone asked himself, why did the mortals', the humans', king went along with this?_

_Perhaps it is now time to see this king to find out._

* * *

While the lower levels (now including the underground levels where a plot is in the process of hatching) are akin to a madhouse, the upper levels where the nobles, the court and of course, the royalty themselves reside, are considerably quieter.

But the atmosphere is no less turbulent or tense.

Whispers fill the throne room, the court members hiding their mouths behind their sleeves, hands or fans as they hiss quietly to each other. The most-gossiped subject, of course, is this event that will soon be held, the king, the madman, and the 'reasons' for this 'alliance'.

Perhaps especially among the court, Doctor Eggman's reputation as a 'most eccentric scientist' or even 'alchemist' is infamous. What is even more infamous is his past, when he used to be called 'usurper'.

"Why is our illustrious king siding with him?" a noble lady asks, fanning her face that is drawn tight with confusion, worry and perhaps a little bit of fear. "Has there been a shift of some sort?"

"We do not know, Lady Cooper," a man replies, his frown creasing the lines in his face. "While the doctor may have seem to have a change of heart, now working as our king's...scientist, I find this event quite odd."

"Indeed!" another man agrees. "The doctor is a recluse! Completely shuts himself inside his...laboratory, as he calls it. Quite strange. Never comes out for anything except meals. Why would he suddenly want for an event that invites everyone on this side of the continent?"

"Not just this side. Haven't you heard? The doctor invited the other side as well!"

"The mobians?! Them as well?!"

"Oh, this is definitely suspicious," Lady Cooper mumbles, bringing the group's attention back to her. "I must admit, I am not entirely surprised that the doctor has invited the mobians. Do you know? I have heard that he has been making deals with them. Perhaps this event...this event is to consolidate some sort of 'secret alliance'?!"

All too quickly, the word 'usurper' flashes through the court's mind. Images of the conflict between the two species follow closely, and a fear takes root in their hearts.

"But wait," a man, a teenager barely into his adulthood, speaks up. "Even if this might be the reason, there is still one question. Why is the king allowing this? Surely, our wise king would see through this sort of treachery and lies."

The court unfreezes and starts another round of whispers. Of course, they say. The king must know that the doctor is up to no good. Perhaps he is only allowing this to see what the doctor would do; find out his plans and plan a counter against them.

Just a few seconds afterwards, the large ornate doors of the throne room slowly open, drawing everyone's attention. There is a moment where the court members discreetly shift themselves, straightening collars, opening fans to flutter their faces, and brushing off unseen dirt and dust from their extravagant clothes. By then, the trumpets sound out a belting call and a throat clears.

"Ahem. Presenting, Our Most Illustrious King of Station Square and Amerigo, King Michael Renacido!"

At once, the members all bowed as their king steps upon the carpet leading up to his throne. They remain their positions, eyes firmly on the ground in reverence of their ruler. As such, no one notice the eerie shadow behind their king, stretching powerfully across the carpet in exultation.

It is only when the king has seated in his throne, his strange shadow hovering unseen behind its back, that the man says, "Rise."

The court members raise their heads at the command. Their eyes, too blinded by their pride for their king, never notice the blank look in his eyes (_'He must be tired, being in charge of these preparations. Or perhaps from late nights of planning to counter the madman's plans.'_), the stiff movements (_'Again, he must be very tired. And, as unwise as it is for me to even think of this, his age is growing.'_) or the fact that there are no advisers or guards at all.

As the court commences, the shadow briefly chuckles, raising a hand and the king's own follows suit. "_How amusing."_

* * *

_Mortals are indeed vulnerable. It is somewhat surprising yet not that the king himself is now a puppet to a possible Spirit. But I was expecting someone...more, considering the other mortals' veneration and how this singular mortal is also the king, the ruler, of an entire half of the continent._

_Either way, in the end, it seems that the mortals were all being manipulated by this shadow. Now, the questions have changed to a single one._

_Why is the shadow doing this?_

_Amusement? It would not be the first time a Spirit wrecked havoc among the mortals, purely for the sake of entertainment. It does get somewhat boring after living for hundreds and hundreds of decades, and mortals are ever so entertaining with how fast they change and grow._

_Or perhaps something more sinister? Again..._

_It would not be the first time a Spirit with ill intentions sowed chaos with intent._

* * *

**A/N: ****Lady Cooper is actually based off Christina Cooper from Sonic X. She's the second adviser of the President, the woman who I very much hate because of her treatment of the mobians, which is while realistic, also rather cold and uncaring, stubborn to learn, I would say.**

**Now, I wonder if you can figure out who this 'shadow' is. Clues are that this is NOT an OC. Not Shadow either; he'll appear much later, and this character is from a game.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, for the month of December, I will be spamming chapters as best as I can. I will definitely try to post some chapters on the other fanfictions as well, but right now, I'm on fire for this particularly fanfiction!**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 5, beta'd by ThinMintE!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_This may appear strange, but I would like to talk about a place that I had similar feelings for as I did with Emerald Bay. It is still related to the story, so do not fear in that regard._

_This place...it is an island, one with no name that no Spirit remembers, one that lies far out at sea. Placed just shy of the equator. Almost tropical...and very, very full of Chaos Energy._

_A land checkered in hues of brown and cloaked in a lush carpet of green, with strange formations. They wind and curve, like a restless serpent, and there are even land forms that appeared to be formed like an adder stone._

_Adder stones are connected deeply with us, with our plane of existence. They are created by Spirits of the earth, as if a sacred rite of passage. A stone of their origin (their mountain, hill, valley, wherever they were born) is chosen. _

_With their growing powers, the Spirits then carve a perfect hole in the very center. This hole, imbued with the Spirits' Gaia and Chaos Energies, if strong enough, will even allow a mortal to see our forms if they peer through._

_As such, this island, full of Chaos Energy and these adder-stone-like formations, is perfect as a home to beings known as Chaos Spirits._

* * *

Soft giggles and chatter fill the air as the red mountain Spirit arrive at his destination. His eyes give nary a glance at the sky, where thousands of tiny forms are flying, riding the unseen currents of the Chaos Energy Fields. Instead, they are focused, staring across the landscape in such a glare that it is as if he is trying to stare right through the earth and find what he is seeking.

One of the small forms leave their brethren, coming down to circle the mountain Spirit. A meter long, with three limbs and a singular eye, the Chaos Spirit giggles and chirps enquiringly, in a voice of their language, one that sounds high pitched and distorted to the Spirit. _"WhAt BrInGs A sPiRiT oF tHe FaRlAnDs AlL tHe WaY tO oUr HuMbLe AbOdE? WhAt Is It ThAt YoU sEeK?"_

_"I come with no intentions of harm or violence," _Knuckles warily replies. Despite the harmless appearance, Chaos Spirits deserve their given name. Mischievous and full of chaotic potential, they can bring either great fortune or great disaster. Unpredictable, with a sense of intelligence that is far different from Spirits. An anomaly, so to speak. It would be wise for the Spirit to not anger them, not while he is in their home territory. _"I come at the behest of the shaman of the God Chaos."_

_"OoH, yOu SpEaK oF TIKAL!" _the Spirit squeaks happily, recognizing who the Spirit refers to. _"HoW iS tHe SeEr'S dAuGhTeR dOiNg?"_

_"She is well," _Knuckles answers curtly, but not unkindly, and quickly continues from his previous words. _"I have come at her behest, in order to retrieve the treasures you hold dear. A Chaos Festival is coming, and she wishes for the Seven Emeralds to be present for it."_

A chorus of chirps and squeaks follows his declaration as the Chaos Spirits all swarm around, bringing a tense line to the mountain Spirit's shoulders. Yet, the Chaos Spirits seem to mean no harm, merely dancing in the air as they sing happily. _"ThE CHAOS FeStIvAl! It CoMeS oNcE mOrE tO bLeSs. ReJuViNaTe! ReBiRtH! __ReBiRtH oF oUr DeAr GoD!"_

The Spirits seem even happier at those words, swirling around faster in a kaleidoscope of colors. The first Spirit that spoke to Knuckles before flies forward, boldly at the echidna-shaped Spirit's face. _"OuR dEaR gOd DeSeRvEs ThE gRaNdEsT wElCoMe! YoU aRe MoRe ThAn WeLcOmEd To TaKe ThE eMeRaLdS wE gUaRd! CoMe! I sHaLl LeAd YoU tO tHeM!"_

_"Thank you," _Knuckles say with a polite bow, before following the singing Chaos Spirits as they all fly towards the very heart of the island.

* * *

_The island has mountains that form a ring around the entirety, sentinels guarding the treasure within. For at the very heart, the very center of the island, rests a lake. More than being a pool of water, it is also a pool of Chaos Energy so concentrated that beneath its waters, lies a bed of golden rings imbued with this great energy. These rings, formed by this Chaos Energy, are appropriately called Power Rings._

_But that is not the only secret that this lake holds._

* * *

_"ThE eMeRaLdS tHaT yOu SeEk ArE hIdDeN aMoNgSt ThE pOwEr RiNgS!" _the Chaos Spirit laughs as Knuckles peer down at the lake, catching glimpse of the ring-covered bottom. _"So MaNy RiNgS, sO mUcH eNeRgY! No SeNsEs CaN dIsTiNgUiSh ThE eMeRaLdS' pOwEr FrOm SuCh CoNcEnTrAtIoN! PeRfEcTlY hIdDeN iN pLaIn SiGhT!"_

_"OnLy We CaN fInD tHe EmErAlDs," _another Spirit titters, swooping down to lightly skim across the still surface of the lake. _"ThInK oF iT aS a TeSt, GuArDiAn!" _Another giggle follows those words as it flies back up to join with the others in circling the lake, leaving behind a disgruntled yet resigned mountain Spirit. The Chaos Spirit still by Knuckles' side finds amusement in his sour look, but does not take pity.

_"I aSsUmE iT wOuLd Be EaSy, As YoU wOuLd HaVe A sTrOnGeR cHaOs SiGhT tHaN oThEr SpIrItS. BuT pErHaPs ThAt WoUlD aCtUaLlY mAkE tHiNgS mOrE dIfFiCuLt InStEaD..." _it muses, even as Knuckles slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

_Chaos Sight. That is the name we have given to the ability that all Spirits have to different degrees, being able to see the Chaos Energy. Upon temporarily giving up our usual sight, one where we see all the details and colors of the world, we are able to 'see' the Chaos Energy in our surroundings. They form the shapes, but we see no other color, only a black background where the Energy shines as a golden light._

_Stronger, older Spirits have stronger Sights. Some are rumored to even be able to scan distances with this sight, or see in such detail that they are able to follow the actual flow of the Chaos Energy, even if so minuscule._

_Knuckles himself as such strong Sight. His position as a Guardian of the Master Emerald is only an added advantage to his already-strong Chaos._

* * *

Even though Knuckles was careful upon activating his Chaos Sight, he still cannot hold back a wince as the lake's bright Chaos nearly blinds him in its intensity. As if staring at the sun, the lake's entirety shines brilliantly. The surroundings, while also saturated with a decent amount of Chaos, barely hold a candle, only appearing as faint outlines of light. In the sky, the Chaos Spirits appear as small orbs of dimmer gold, streaking across the black background of his Sight.

The Spirit takes moments to compose himself, to adjust to the contrast of intense-so-bright-it-is-blinding lake to barely-noticeable surroundings. It is after several moments that he is able to scan the lake, starting to open up his senses to take in more details. The incoming pressure in his head is anticipated, but he endures it with merely a scowl, as details of the individual Power Rings slowly appear.

_"YoU cErTaInLy Do NoT dO tHiNgS lIgHtLy,"_ the Chaos Spirit speaks up, nearly startling the mountain Spirit as it floats close to his face. _"__ThE iNtEnSiTy Of ThE pOwEr RiNgS wOuLd HaVe AlReAdY bLiNdEd A wEaKeR sPiRiT." _Giggling, it dodges Knuckles' hand and backs away, keeping a hold on its mischief. _"ThE pOwEr RiNgS sHiNe As BrIgHt As ThE sTaRs On A cLeAr NiGhT. ThE sEvEn EmErAlDs EvEn BrIgHtEr, MiNiAtUrE sUnS iN cOmPaRiSoN. Do Be CaReFuL nOt To StArE tOo ClOsE, lEsT yOu TrUlY bLiNd YoUrSeLf!"_

With that warning given, the Chaos Spirit finally leaves, joining its swarm in the sky. Knuckles is left on the bank, steeling himself as he steadily keeps increasing his Sight's sensitivity. He needs all the strength he has if he is to distinguish the Emeralds from the Rings. For even if they appear like miniature suns in comparison, with this many Rings, their glow is entirely covered up.

Yet, it is not just the glow that one can sense with the Chaos Sight.

Every Chaos Energy signature is different. It is like how the Chaos Energy of a Gaia-born Spirit is different from that of a Life-born Spirit, or how the Energy of a Chaos Spirit differs from a Power Ring, and how a Power Ring's differ from a Chaos Emerald's. As a Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles had plenty of time to get acquainted with the unique signature of an Emerald of Chaos.

It might end for him as with the tale of Icarus, burning from trying to reach the sun, but he is determined that it doesn't come to that. He _will _find those Emeralds.

* * *

_Knuckles has always been hard-headed, stubborn, with his own brand of recklessness that he has no right to accuse others (especially me) of. Yet, he is a mountain, one that endures through whatever the world decides to throw at him, and come out of it only stronger and better. It is a trait that I admire, and one I know will see him through the many years that will come._

_As such, his endeavor may have costed him some of his Sight, but in the end, he manages to locate all Seven._

* * *

Knuckles gasps and breathes shallowly, finally opening his eyes as he breaches the lake surface. As a Spirit, he has no need for air, nor is he affected for long by the water. For that he is thankful, as he is already breathless from his overuse of his Chaos Sight. His vision is full of black spots, he feels drained, but above all, he feels a sense of triumph welling up inside him as he looks down in his arms where he carries seven shining gemstones.

_"YoU dId It!" _the Chaos Spirit squeals in congratulations, provoking a smug smile from the mountain Spirit.

_"Was there any doubt?" _he asks with confidence as he trudges onto the bank of the lake, his clothing and fur completely dry. _"I will be taking my leave now."_

_"FaReWeLl, GuArDiAn. WhEn ThE fEsTiVaL tRuLy BeGiNs, We WiLl Be ThErE," _it says in reply, before joining the swarm as they take off to places unknown. Despite the sense of strangeness that accompanies the Chaos Spirit's words, Knuckles pays little attention, still high on his victory and thoughts of the Chaos Festival. With the seven Emeralds gathered, all that is left is the move to Emerald Bay. Preparations will be made at that location, and he must hurry. Barely a month is left before the coming day after all.

* * *

_Yes, by then, only a few weeks were left before the Festival. As Knuckles journeyed back to his mountain, the Spirits were starting to gather. Giddy and excited by the prospect of witnessing the rare event, they took no notice of the humans that were also heading for Emerald Bay._

* * *

If one possesses the sight to see Spirits, one would only describe this scene as the greatest migration in history. Like rivers all coming together to a singular estuary are caravans upon caravans, all drawn by a myriad of creatures from bovines and horses to camels and even polar bears for those coming from the far North.

Alongside, but remaining unseen, is the parade of Spirits. Colorful and vibrant, in different shapes and forms, they all come, from the land, the water and the skies themselves. The sight is truly one of the greatest movements, as they are all drawn to Emerald Bay like a magnet to North.

* * *

_As the journey progresses, Tails and I were currently in the Ice Caps, awaiting a friend that would accompany us on our own trip to Emerald Bay. The Ice Caps are a section of the mountain range that divides the continent in half. And just like its name, its peaks are forever coated in a layer of snow and frost, a natural occurring phenomenon that makes it the perfect home for several snow and frost Spirits. _

_Rumors also has it that this is where the Season Winter was born. And concerning the rather enormous Chaos Field that sits right at that location, I can understand why many Spirits believe this rumor to be true._

_Among the Ice Caps is also Knuckles' mountain from which he was born, called Mount Crescent for its curving peak shaped like the crescent moon against the sky. We would have asked if Knuckles wished to travel with us, but he is the Guardian, and it is tradition for his own trip to be made by himself._

_It might also be his overprotective tendencies concerning the Master Emerald, but you did not hear that from me!_

* * *

The sun has just barely risen up the side of the Ice Caps when a sharp whistle echoes through the air.

In a blur that stirs up the snow, Sonic races upwards, his laughter ringing across the mountains. Right on its tail, his kitsune friend, in his full vulpine form, follows, bounding through the snow on all fours and sending the white cold flakes flying. They are early, earlier than the time agreed on, but the two spirits cannot wait, especially the kit.

_"This is amazing! I have never seen the Ice Caps before!" Tails _joyfully yips, much to the wind Spirit's amusement.

_"It is not that different from the usual snow and frost you see in the Mystic Forest. What happened to the little fox that is so tired of the cold that he proclaims he will never set foot outside of the den again?" Sonic_ asks teasingly, to which the kit yelps in protest and playfully pounces on the other spirit. The mountain air is filled with their gleeful laughter as they give way to a friendly chase, climbing higher and higher up the crescent.

It is Sonic who first reaches the top, but he barely has a chance to take in his victory before Tails catches up and executes a perfect pounce, yipping excitedly as he pins down his brother. Sonic huffs in fond exasperation, but he stays still and lets the kit have his fun despite hating being caught. As long as the kit is having fun, the wind Spirit doesn't mind making some exceptions.

_"Sonic, look!" _Tails suddenly speaks up, drawing the wind's attention. Just ahead of the two, the snow is starting to stir, before swirling upwards on its own. More and more flakes gather, swirling round and round before suddenly, in one swift motion, falling back to the ground and revealing a white bat mobian standing in that spot.

She is incredibly beautiful, with her pure white fur, ice-blue eyes and hourglass figure. A rich purple coat with a hood and lined with thick black fur is worn over a sleek black dress with a pink heart on its torso. All of her clothes, and even her fur and wings, are lightly frosted, making her shine as if she is covered in diamond dust (which could even be the case knowing the spirit's infamous love for jewels and gemstones).

* * *

_For the record, this is not the friend we were waiting for. She is our friend nonetheless; our frosty, mischievous, jewel-obsessed friend, a snow Spirit of the Ice Caps named Rouge._

* * *

Her eyes gaze at the nervous yet curious kit and the wind Spirit practically dangling in his jaws, and a mischievous smile spreads across her face. _"Well now! Fancy that! The Spirit that proclaimed to be uncatchable, being caught by a younger Spirit? You must be losing your touch, Sonic..."_

_"Haha, very funny,"_ Sonic huffs grouchily while the kit's ears lower in guilt and his jaws open, freeing the other Spirit. The hedgehog-shaped Spirit shakes himself off and ruffles Tails' fur in a wordless 'don't feel bad'. Once Tails' guilty expression gives way to mock affront, a sign of a job well done, Sonic turns to the newcomer. _"Hello__ there, Rouge. To what do I own the pleasure of your company?"_

_"I was just curious. My home has not received visitors often,"_ Rouge purrs, her voice low and sultry as always. _"And my curiosity has paid off. I did not know that you have taken in a kitsune. I thought you would be a lone drifter. I see now that the mountain's words are true."_

_"And I see you are still following him,"_ Sonic remarks as he casually flicks his fingers, sending little breezes to stir up the snow in nonsensical patterns. _"Which makes me curious to why you are here. I thought you would have already followed Knuckles once he left for the Festival ground."_

_" While I would love to travel with the mountain and his gorgeous green beauty of a gemstone, I was prior invited to travel along with...another acquaintance,"_ Rouge sighs in disappointment, before perking up. _"Still, this is the event of a lifetime! __I have heard from the walls of this mountain that the Seven Chaos Emeralds will be there as well... Quite an opportunity!"_

It is now the wind Spirit's turn to sigh while Rouge daydreams of shiny gemstones. While the supernatural community knows better than to try and obtain the Chaos Emeralds (_Chaos forbid anyone dared to try and take the Master Emerald; they'd just be asking for a beating from its overprotective mountain guardian_), it does not mean that the Chaos Emeralds will be safe _after _the Festival.

Usually, it is the Seasons and Mother Nature's job to protect the Emeralds after the Festival...which brings up a question.

_"Have you heard anything from the Seasons?" _Sonic asks Rouge, who starts to smile widely, a fang-filled smile that is more of a warning than any gesture of warmth. The wind Spirit merely raises an eyebrow at the expression, but still does not back down from his question.

_"...I hate to admit this...but even I, Winter's Ambassador...haven't heard a word from my Master," _Rouge grits out through her smile. _"Why not ask your little admirer? I am sure Amy would be delighted to reveal anything she knows, as she IS Spring's Ambassador..."_

_"Did somebody call my name~?"_

Sonic's eyes widen in surprise before another Spirit (the second one in today; he must be losing his touch like Rouge said, and isn't that a frightening thought) manages to tackle him, nearly knocking him down from the force. The strong scent of roses reaches his nose while peach-furred arms, adorned in jewelry akin to golden thorny vines bearing ruby roses, wrap around his waist. They cling onto him tightly, as if he would disappear if given a moment's reprieve.

Which he would, as a matter of fact.

_"Oh darling~! I missed you so much! Winter never felt so long! Why haven't you visited me during the spring?" _the rose Spirit bemoans, her leaf-green eyes looking up and her long eyelashes fluttering in a coy manner.

_"Rose..." _Sonic coughs, hands coming up in order to insistently push away the other Spirit's arms without a hint of subtlety, much to her dismay. _"I was needed elsewhere during the spring. I also would prefer not to be harassed for distracting you by your helpers..."_

_'And speaking of which...' _

From behind Amy, several Sprites fly into the open. Bird-like, their feathers rose-petal-soft and shaded in similar colors, they appeared as a hybrid between a Flicky and a rose. Upon glimpsing the grinning blue hedgehog, they chirp angrily and try to dive bomb him, missing only by inches (all the wind Spirit's fault). _"I see that they still have not forgiven me yet for my last exploit. T__heir red roses' new white coloring have not been well-received..."_

_"Oh, silly~!" _Amy laughs at the Sprites, calling them back to her side as she addresses them. _"You do not need to be furious about that! In my opinion, the gesture is quite lovely~! White roses, the symbolism of purity, innocence and a traditional flower for the ceremonial union between two lovers~!"_

Sonic (and the other two Spirits, though Rouge would not admit it for her immortal life) slowly backs away as Amy sighs dreamily, lost in her fantasies and her own memories of witnessing such unions in the mortal realms. _"Oh, how romantic~! My darling, while you may not accept our fate together, have you not seen the signs~? Just you wait darling. One day, you will fall in love with me, just as I am in with you..."_

_"We really should be going now, Amy," _Tails decides to speak up, drawing their attention. _"The sun is already over the peak. We will be late if we do not get going soon."_

_"Before you leave, if I may have a word with Amy dear here?" _Rouge smoothly interjects, gliding over to the pink-furred hedgehog's side. _"We would like to have, as mortals call it, a 'girl talk'."_

Tails hides a cough behind his paw and quickly trots away at those words. Sonic however, isn't as dissuaded by those words as the young fox. He stares at Rouge for a few seconds, emerald green orbs suspicious, curious, but eventually relents, flying off after the fox.

Once the two Spirits are out of sight, Rouge immediately turns to Amy. _"What are you doing here?" _she asks, her turquoise eyes and voice as bitingly cold as her origin. _"As Spring's Ambassador, you know you should be accompanying your Master, as I will do so for mine."_

_"Spring gave me permission!" _Amy protests against the harsh words. _"I told her of my desire to make this journey with my darling, and she lets me!"_

Rouge scoffs in disdain. _"I know you, Rose. You are good friends with your Master, despite your role being unsuitable for such a close personal relation. And I know that beneath that lovely visage you hide your thorns. I am quite certain that it was not very hard to convince Spring. You just needed to say your words in a certain tone, and willing to please you, the Season would have-"_

_"That is enough, Rouge."_

The two Spirits immediately fall into a low respectful bow at the voice, recognizing the immense chill and power. Before them stands a purple chameleon mobian, but he is no mortal. Just like the snow Spirit, his scales are frosted and outlined with ice. Elaborate wristbands and ankle bands made of the darkest pine wood and studded with gold are what he wore, given to him by Mother Nature herself.

His gold eyes that marked him as a Season gazed intensely at the snow Spirit. _"Spring may be the youngest of us Seasons, but she is no fragile delicate thing. And the relations she has with her Ambassador are none of your business. It is up to them to determine how they see each other."_

_"And you, Rose."_ Amy wilts as Winter turns his cold dispassionate gaze upon her._ "While Rouge may be at fault, you are not entirely blameless either. Should I find out that you did manipulate Spring into giving you permission to shirk your duty, we will resign you as unfit to continue with your role. Is that clear, to the both of you?"_

_"We understand, Master Winter,"_ the two Spirits reply demurely, properly chastised.

Winter nods in acceptance and turns. _"Now, we will be leaving Rouge. I assume you will meet Spring at Emerald Bay as soon as possible, Rose."_

_"Yes."_

_"Then that will be all."_ With those last words, Winter heads off with Rouge while Amy catches up to Sonic and Tails waiting on the other side of the mountain. As the Season and his Ambassador travel onward, Winter's gaze turns towards the direction where Spring's Ambassador is headed, catching glimpse of her two companions. _"Those two..."_

_"They are a wind Spirit and a kitsune, the latter being taken in by the wind," _Rouge explains at the unsaid cue.

_"A wind Spirit... Recently born, I take it?"_

_"Four decades old."_

Winter's eyes remain cold, but there is a certain spark to them at those words. _"Four decades...I see. And a wind Spirit with such Chaos..."_

Rouge's ears twitch nervously, but she keeps her composure in her voice as she asks quietly, _"Master Winter?"_

_"It is nothing to be concerned about," _Winter replies curtly as he turns away and keeps on walking. _"Now we must make haste. The preparations for the Festival will soon be underway."_

* * *

_I did not get to meet Winter back then. If I did, I wonder what I would have said, what I would have done..._

_How I would have reacted...if I knew..._

* * *

**Note: Every creature/Spirit/etc. in this fanfiction you have seen so far are not created by myself. They are all this AU's versions of already-existing creatures from the Sonic universe. An example would be the Chaos Spirits, which are this AU's version of Wisps from Sonic Colors.**

**Here are more references if you wish to know more or clear things up:-  
**

**The island: South Island or whatever island Green Hill is located at  
The location itself: Green Hill zone  
Chaos Spirits: Wisps from Sonic Colors  
The lake: The Power Ring lake from Sonic SatAM (that is the main inspiration)  
The Power Rings: Power Rings/Rings Sonic collects in the games/Rings from every Sonic media  
Ice Caps: A zone on Angel Island, chosen to refer to Knuckles' home  
Mount Crescent: Reference to the crescent moon mark on Knuckles' chest  
Amy's helpers: A Rose-hybrid Flicky (because Amy is friends with one in Sonic X and Sonic Adventures, during the fiasco with Chaos)  
Winter: Espio the Chameleon (he is the 'cool' guy of the Chaotix, so he's Winter, despite my reservations of reptiles and cold-blooded not fitting well with the winter scheme)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hope the list clears things up.**


End file.
